The Special FriendNowhere Montana
by JemimaPearl
Summary: Mariah moves from NYC to the literally middle of Nowhere in Montana.There she discovers the horrfic conditions that the special education students are forced to work in.Mariah tries to better the future of others,while trying to let go of her own past.


Cast of Characters 

Mariah Johnson A high school student

Jenny FreemanA mentally retarded student

Sharon VanDern A cruel high school student

Mrs. Johnson A woman in her mid-40s; Mariah's mother

Mrs. Langone A high school teacher

Mrs. Aspen A woman in her 40s-50s; The school principal

Carrie & Gabrielle Michelle's "followers"; students; One of them also plays the bailiffinthefinal scenes

Ms. Coleman The Nowhere Social Worker

Judge A Court Judge

MRS. JOHNSON and MRS. ASPEN can be played by the same actor Mrs. Langone and Ms. Coleman can be played by the same actor.  
SHARON VANDERN and the JUDGE can be played by the same actor.

Scene Various locations in the fictional town of Nowhere, Montana and Billings, Montana.

Time The Present.

Act I

Scene 1

SETTING:  
We are in the new home of MRS. JOHNSON and her daughter, MARIAH JOHNSON in Nowhere, Montana. MRS. JOHNSON is carrying a plastic bag with the remains of the duo's lunch. The living room is bare with dull walls that are ripped in some places. There is only one small window in the room. The room is not at all attractive.

AT RISE:  
MARIAH and MRS. JOHNSON are wondering around the unfurnished living room. MRS. JOHNSON appears pleased, while MARIAH could not look more miserable.

MRS. JOHNSON Well, isn't this lovely, dear?  
(She turns towards MARIAH, who is still obviously unhappy)  
A new chance to start over. So, are you excited about starting high school here? Sorry you have to jump in so late.

MARIAH Whatever. What's this place called, again?  
(Looks away from MRS. JOHNSON, clearly annoyed)

MRS. JOHNSON Nowhere. Nowhere, Montana, dear.

MARIAH Nowhere, Montana, eh? So this is the dump I'm going to be living in?  
MRS. JOHNSON Now, it's not all that bad. Just look, there is so much more space than the apartment back in New York. Can't you be even a little happy?

MARIAH No Mom, I can't. I want to be back in New York. I don't care that what happened there, it's the only thing that was the same since…since. (Mariah's voice fades, but she then comes back to her point abruptly) Mom, I just want things to be how they were, but they'll never be! You made me leave New York City for a place called Nowhere! Now, you took away the one thing that was familiar!

(She storms out off stage, leaving MRS. JOHNSON alone on stage)

MRS. JOHNSON Mariah!  
(She runs after off stage after MARIAH)  
(BLACKOUT)  
(END OF SCENE)

Act I

Scene 2

SETTING:  
It is the next day. MARIAH is leaving her new house to start the walk to her new school.

AT RISE:  
MARIAH leaves her house for school, but shortly after her departure, she is followed by JENNY.

(LIGHTS COME ON)

MRS. JOHNSON (from off stage)  
Bye, sweetie!  
MARIAH (Slightly annoyed) Bye Mom!  
(This is yelled toward the "house," which is actually the wings. MARIAH starts walking around the stage on her way to school. After a moment, JENNY starts to follow)  
Hey you! Yeah you! Do you have problem with me or something?

JENNY No.  
MARIAH Then could you tell me why you are stalking me!

JENNY What's stalking?

MARIAH Wow. I knew this place wouldn't be New York, but I never expected it to be this bad. Why don't go hang out with your little hick friends?

JENNY I don't have any.

MARIAH Who are you? (More to herself than to JENNY)

JENNY Jenny… Freeman. Who are you?

MARIAH Mariah. What's it to you?

JENNY (Oblivious to MARIAH'S insulting statements) Mariah? That's a pretty name.

MARIAH Um, thanks I guess. Soooo, (trying to make conversation) what are the people at school like? Any cute guys?

JENNY Oh, you wouldn't like them. They mean and call me names. The other kids are really, really mean.

MARIAH Names? What kind of names?

Jenny Stupid, retard, psycho, stuff like that. I don't even know what psycho is.

MARIAH (It dawns on MARIAH that JENNY is not "normal," but mentally retarded)  
Get away from me!

JENNY Huh?  
(She starts to cry)  
I'm sorry if I said something bad.  
(She leaves)

MARIAH (On stage alone speaking to no one unparticular) I can't get away from it. No matter what. I'm never gonna get away from it. I just want her back. (Starting to become obviously sad and teary)  
Give me back my sister! She shouldn't have died like that! I want my sister back! (BLACKOUT)  
(END OF SCENE)

ACT I

SCENE 3

SETTING:  
It is later that day. MARIAH is sitting in MRS. LANGONE'S class. On one side of MARIAH is SHARON VANDERN,CARRIE, and GABRIELLE. On the other side is JENNY,

AT RISE:  
SHARON, CARRIE, and GABRIELLE are whispering to each other and making nasty faces at JENNY. MARIAH attempts to concentrate on the lesson unsuccessfully.

(LIGHTS COME ON)

(After the girls cruelty to JENNY goes on for a few movements, MARIAH speaks up. MRS. LANGONE doesn't notice, at first.)

MARIAH Hey, you. Yes you, Miss I'm too-good-for-you. You've got a problem with my friend, here?

JENNY Friend? Me?

SHARON (To MARIAH) Um, yes, actually, I do. People like her (points at JENNY) shouldn't be allowed to be in school with people like us.  
(CARRIE and GABRIELLE snicker)

MARIAH You horrible little-  
(She starts pulling SHARON'S hair. SHARON screams.)

MRS. LANGONE Miss Johnson! What do you think you are doing? Get off of her this instant.  
(She pulls MARIAH up and they move to the apron.) You are going to the Principal's office, right now!  
(CURTAIN)  
(MRS. JOHNSON exits. MRS. ASPEN becomes apparent in front of the curtain. She is sitting at a small desk with a chair in front of the desk. MARIAH takes the seat and hands the woman a note. MRS. ASPEN reads it.)

MRS. ASPEN Well, Miss ummm (looks at note) Johnson. I won't deny I'm not surprised. When I heard a New York City pupil would be moving here, I knew you would bring urban rebellion to our small town. I wish I could say I was wrong about you, Mariah. Now, it says you caused a ruckus in class. Can you tell me why you did?

MARIAH I'd be more than glad to tell you. Your students are intolerant, sheltered brats! There's a girl in this school who's different. Nice, but different. Other students think that it's fine to make fun of her for this. Jenny doesn't deserve it! Anyway, if I'm correct, shouldn't she be in special ed. or something?

MRS. ASPEN Ah, yes, Miss Freeman. Well, it is such a shame, but we do not have the funding or amount of students to successfully run a special education program. I'm sorry if this upsets you.

MARIAH So you are going to let her live like this and throw her life away?

MRS. ASPEN (cont)  
Again, I'll repeat myself. If you find this to be disturbing, I'm sorry, but there is simply nothing you can do about it.  
MARIAH Wanna bet?  
(MARIAH gets up and walks through the curtain into the wings)  
(BLACKOUT)  
(END OF SCENE)

ACT I

SCENE 4

SETTING:  
We are again in MARIAH'S house, this time with some chairs and a table, but otherwise unimproved.

AT RISE:  
MARIAH, JENNY, and MS. COLEMAN are sitting in the chairs. MRS. JOHNSON is standing.  
(CURTAIN OPENS)  
(LIGHTS COME ON)

JENNY Mariah, why'd you make me come here? I thought you were angry at me.

MARIAH I had you come because there's someone I want you to meet. Jenny, this is Ms. Coleman. Remember that lady you told me about? Ms. Coleman is that lady. She's a Social Worker. I found her on the internet and called her last night.

MS. COLEMAN Jenny, now I need you to listen to me. What the school is doing is wrong. You shouldn't be treated like this. I'm going to try to change it again…

JENNY But you went away last time.

MS. COLEMAN I'm not going to, this time. Mrs. Johnson, I need to make sure you're okay with your daughter being part of this. She has noticed the severe problems with the Nowhere mentality towards Jenny.

MRS. JOHNSON So, people are laughing at Jenny, because she's a little slower and wasn't given a way to catch up to the rest of Mariah's grade?

MS. COLEMAN Exactly.

MRS. JOHNSON Well, if Mariah wants to be a part of it, there's no one stopping her.

MS. COLEMAN I'm glad, because this may take some time and serious dedication, but Mariah, there's one thing I want to know. Why are you so excited over the subject?

MRS. JOHNSON Ms. Coleman, I don't think-

MARIAH (Interrupting Mrs. Johnson) No, Mom, it's okay. (To Ms. Coleman) I had a sister, Anne. She died. She was physically disabled. It was complications from it that killed her, but she was also like Jenny.

MS. COLEMAN Then this isn't just for Jenny.

MARIAH It's for all of us.  
(BLACKOUT)  
(END OF SCENE)

ACT I

SCENE 5

SETTING:  
We are back at MARIAH'S house. Only she and JENNY are in the room. The room is even better looking than the last time we saw it. The single window now has drapes.

AT RISE:  
JENNY is sitting, looking bewildered at MARIAH. MARIAH is pacing crazily around the floor, talking on the phone.

(LIGHTS COME ON)

MARIAH (On the phone) Yes, Mrs. Aspen. That's right. Three months ago you said you would meet with Jenny, Ms. Coleman, the Social Worker, and I about Jenny's educa- What! No! You specifically told us you would! No, no, you don't need to file a report with the police for harassment. (Sarcastically) You too, Mrs. Aspen. (MARIAH slams the phone down on the receiver)  
(Sadly) There is no meeting tomorrow.

JENNY Mariah, it's okay. I can wait.

MARIAH (Almost outraged) You shouldn't have to wait any more. She told us she would meet with Ms. Coleman, you, and I. Now, she won't see us. Jenny, it's not fair to you. You don't deserve it. You did nothing to deserve it. (Calmer) Come on, it's almost seven. You need to go home.

JENNY Okay, bye Mariah.  
(She walks through the door, "outside," which is the wings. Then we hear Jenny scream.)

MARIAH Jenny!  
(MARIAH runs to the wings to see why Jenny screamed)  
(BLACKOUT)  
(END OF SCENE)

Act I

Scene 6

SETTING:  
The scene takes place in a Billings Hospital room. The room is simply all white. From the tiny bed that JENNY lies in, to the bare walls, everything is simple and white.

AT RISE:  
JENNY is in a tiny hospital bed, surrounded by MARIAH, MRS. JOHNSON, and MS. COLEMAN. The three uninjured characters all look very worried. MARIAH is sitting in a chair, with MRS. JOHNSON standing over her. MS. COLEMAN is pacing like a caged tiger, talking on a cellular phone.

MRS. JOHNSON Have you gotten though to Jenny's parents yet?

MS. COLEMAN (She takes the phone away from her ear and puts her hand on the speaker)  
No, there's hardly any service in Nowhere, so my phone doesn't always get through.  
(She returns to the phone.)

MARIAH Jenny's gonna be okay? Right? I mean she only got beat up a bit. Some of the punches were to the head, but still…(Her voice starts to fade.)

JENNY (JENNY wakes up)  
He-hello? Ma-Mariah? Where am I?

MARIAH (Getting up and hugging JENNY as MARIAH says her line)  
(Screaming with joy) Jenny!

JENNY Ouch! That hurt my ear.

MARIAH Sorry.

JENNY Mariah, what happened to me? Where am I? Why am I here?

MARIAH You're at a hospital, a place where doctors treat sick and injured people, because you were hit by some of the people from school. Do you remember leaving my house? (JENNY shakes her head "no.") Well, you left and some nasty guys from school hit you, alot. I heard you yell, so I went outside and found you on the ground. My Mom drove us here a while ago.

MS. COLEMAN gets hangs up her phone.) I know this isn't the best time, but what happened to Jenny is enough to change the schools.

MARIAH (Ecstatically) It is?

MS. COLEMAN It is. That was my supervisor on the phone. This guy knows his stuff. He's the one who allowed me to take this as a pro-bono case-that is a case that the client doesn't pay for. He just told me that this could be classified as a hate crime. Once we get in get permission from Jenny's parents, we could take the case to court.

MRS. JOHNSON C-court? How can you even think about that right now? Look at the girl! She's barely conscious in a hospital! Her parents haven't even seen her yet, and you want their permission to go to court with a case that is all about their (on the last word, MRS. JOHNSON bursts into tears) d-daughter!

MARIAH (Goes over to her mother and hugs MRS. JOHNSON)  
Mom, this is important to me. I know you feel like I'm 15 MARIAH (Cont)  
trying to bring Anne back, but I'm not. I'm just trying to do what's right. We moved here so that we could move on, I've made the first step, but I can't go the rest of the way without you. Take the first step, Mom.

MRS. JOHNSON (Lets go of her daughter)  
Okay. (Regaining control of herself) We can do this. We'll ask the Jenny's parents right after they see her. Anne would have wanted me to help.

(END OF SCENE)  
(CURTAIN)  
(BLACKOUT)

Act I

Scene 7

SETTING:  
The scene takes place in front of the curtain on the apron.

AT RISE:  
MARIAH and MRS. JOHNSON are sitting on chairs so tensely that they are apparently frozen, staring intently at MS. COLEMAN as she speaks on the phone with JENNY"S parents.

MS. COLEMAN Yes, oh wow, Mrs. Freeman, thank you. Yes, you too, Mr. Freeman. Yes, I'll meet with you as soon as possible about what will happen. I'll be in touch. Do you still have my number? Great! We'll be in touch. No, thank you.  
(Hangs up the cell phone.)

MRS. JOHNSON & MARIAH (at the same time)  
Well!

MS. COLEMAN They said yes! We're going to court!  
(All three females start shouting "yes" and hugging each other in celebration of overcoming their first obstacle on the road to court) (BLACKOUT)

ACT I

SCENE 8

SETTING:We are in a courthouse. JENNY is sitting next to the judge. MS. COLEMAN, MRS. JOHNSON and MARIAH are sitting at stage left. The Judge's seat and JENNY are stage right. A single chair faces the audience on center stage.  
AT RISE It is the final day of JENNY'S trial. It is also MARIAH'S turn to take the stand as a witness. MS. COLEMAN is sitting with the JOHNSONS.

(LIGHTS COME ON)

BAILIFF All rise for the honorable Judge Lowry.  
(Everyone rises except for JENNY.)

MS. COLEMAN Jenny, you need to stand up, remember?

JENNY Sorry.  
(She stands up with the rest of the cast.)

BAILIFF (The Judge walks in and takes a seat. She hit's the desk with the gravel)  
You may be seated.  
(Everyone, including JENNY, sits down.)

JUDGE Ms. Coleman, as representative of Miss Jennifer Freeman,

JUDGE (Cont)  
this is your last chance to call any witnesses forth. Do you have any remaining witnesses?  
18 MS. COLEMAN I do. I'd like to call forth Miss Mariah Johnson to the stand.

JUDGE Miss Mariah Johnson, if you are present, you are called forth as a witness in the State Court Case of Freeman versus Students of Nowhere School District.  
(MARIAH walks to the BAILIFF and places her hand over the Bible.)

BAILIFF Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?

MARIAH I do.  
(She takes her hand over the religious book, and walks to the empty seat at center stage and sits in it.)

JUDGE Ms. Coleman, you may begin questioning the witness.

MS. COLEMAN Mariah, will you please retell what happened at six forty-five on the 18 of April of this year.

MARIAH I will. Jenny was at my house, like she is almost every day. We were talking, when I realized it was near her seven P.M. curfew. So, I told her, and she left. Less than a minute after she left, I heard Jenny scream. I ran outside to see what happened, and I found her surrounded by some of the people in our grade at the High School. They were taunting and hitting her. Next thing I know, some guy punched her in the head, the side of her head, by her ear. It was terrible and bloody. Um, we have her medical records from the proceeding days she spent at the hospital in the head injury ward.

MARIAH (She gives the papers to the BAILIFF, who gives them to the JUDGE. The JUDGE looks at the papers. MARIAH returns to her seat at center stage.)

JUDGE Is that all, Ms. Coleman?

MS. COLEMAN No, your honor, I'd like to ask Miss Johnson one final question.

JUDGE Proceed.

MS. JOHNSON Mariah, I believe you feel that this is not the only injustice that has been committed against Miss Freeman. If I understood your explanation previous to the trial, it is this general injustice that fueled the attack on Miss Jennifer Freeman.

MARIAH Ms. Coleman's correct, your honor. Jenny's endured so much over the years. She hasn't been able to learn well, because she is in classes with people who aren't special. Jenny is special, and not just in the sense that she's mentally retarded. She's also the most kind and forgiving person I know, but this is one thing I couldn't let Jenny forgive and forget. Jenny needs to know that there are more people that can be nice to her besides her family, Ms. Coleman, and my mother and I. Thank you.

MS. COLEMAN Thank you, Mariah.

JUDGE Miss Mariah Johnson, you may return to your seat. (MARIAH sits with MRS. JOHNSON)  
Ms. Coleman, are there any more witnesses you would like to call forth?

MS. COLEMAN There are no more witnesses, your honor.

JUDGE Then I call this court to recess. It will be fifteen minutes.  
(The JUDGE hits the gravel on the podium)  
(BLACKOUT)  
(CURTAIN)  
(END OF SCENE)

ACT I

SCENE 10

SETTING:  
This takes place in front of the curtain, on the apron. It is the lobby of the court house.

AT RISE:  
MRS. JOHNSON, MS. COLEMAN, JENNY, and MARIAH are gathered at center stage.

(LIGHTS COME ON)

MARIAH Do you think we won?

MS. COLEMAN Maybe. Your testimony would be what wins it for us, Mariah.

MARIAH But all I did was tell the truth. I don't think I did anything special.

MS. COLEMAN It isn't what you think. It's what the jury thinks. I saw them. They think you're amazing.

MARIAH I don't care what happens, as long as Jenny's treated better than before.

JENNY Really?

MARIAH Of course. You're my friend. How could I think anything else. You're my special friend. (BAILIFF comes out on stage.)

MARIAH Remember, you're my special friend. Now lets go in there and see if that jury can figure that out.

JENNY Okay.  
(They walk into the court room)  
(CURTAIN)  
(END OF SCENE)

ACT I

SCENE 11

SETTING:  
JENNY and MARIAH are walking home from school.

AT RISE:  
The two girls are happily walking home from school.

(CURTAIN OPENS)  
MARIAH Happy one year anniversary, Jenny!

JENNY What's it my anniversary of?

MARIAH It's a year since we won the trial. It's a year since the judge decided the school curriculum had to be changed to include acceptance as part of health, and even better, a year since the judge said there had to be a program for you to learn in.

JENNY Wow, it was that long ago?

MARIAH Yeah it is. You're still my special friend, though.

JENNY Good. And I'll tell Jessie and Mark that you say hi when I get to class with them.

MARIAH Come on, lets go.  
(The two girls link arms and happily walk off stage)  
(CURTAIN)  
(END OF ACT)


End file.
